


Matchmaker Miya {OneShot}

by GolemBee



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Mutual Pining, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolemBee/pseuds/GolemBee
Summary: "Can I hold your hand?" Langa asked bluntly."Huh?" Reki wasn't expecting that."Well I thought it would be okay to ask now since you like me too.. And I've wanted to for a while now."Without a word, reki placed his hand on the table. Langa intertwined their fingers carefully and rested them on the table."You hand fits perfectly in mine.. It feels nice." He mutters."It does.." The red head smiles.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Matchmaker Miya {OneShot}

**Author's Note:**

> Another one to fulfill my renga and (recent) matchablossom brainrot
> 
> This is how I feel reki and langas first date would go. Not exactly, but I feel Miya, shadow, cherry and Joe would have to get them together since they are so oblivious.

"Its so _painful_ cherry!" Miya groaned as he stretched out on joes couch.

Cherry pushed miuas feet from out of his lap. "That may be the case, but they'll realise in do time." He said simply.

"No they won't! They are completely oblivious to each others feelings, especially Langa, when it comes to reading emotions he's lost by deafult." Miya sat up as Joe walked into the living room. 

"Oh well." Cherry shrugged. "We'll just have to leave them to it."

"You guys on about Reki and Langa?" Joe played with the strands of Cherry's long hair.

"Yes! Ugh, they'll never get anywhere.." Miya pouted and crossed him arms in a slump. He thought for a moment before jumping up once more.

"I've got it!"

"Whatever your idea may be, it won't work." Cherry immediately shut him down. "It will be too childish." Cherry attempted to brush joes hand away but quickly gave up. 

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say.." Miya sighed. "But anyway, Let's set up Langa and Reki on a blind date!" Miya hung upside from the arm of the chair.

"Blind date.. Not a bad idea kid." Joe stated. 

"Its a terrible idea, don't encourage it." Cherry scolded.

"I'm not encouraging.. I'm just saying with those two's personalities, there's an 80% chance it will work." 

"80% chance or whatever. Do not follow through with it." Cherry stood up and walked out, most likely heading towards the bathroom.

_******* _

Miya knocked on Joe's door frantically to be answered by cherry.

"Why are you here agai- never mind that." Miya panted. 

"Did you need something?" Cherry squinted his eyes, skeptical.

"Yes." Miya nodded. " a suit." He huffed.

"A suit?" Cherry cocked an eyebrow.

"A suit." He repeated with certainty. "I know you're going to ask so, long story short, I did exactly what you told me not to do and set them on a blind date." Miya paused briefly, continuing before cherry could get a word in.

"And I need a suit because Langa doesn't have one and its too late to buy one now." He finally finished.

"And what time did you set it up for?" 

"6:15pm so 25 minutes from now." Cherry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"In." He moved to the side, letting Miya inside.

The two ran up the stairs and into joes bedroom, joe was at his restaurant so it was empty.

"Hey, why are there two be-?" 

"Don't ask." Miya was cut off by cherry. He open the wardrobe doors and started to scrambke through the hangers.

"I should have one somewhere.." Cherry breathed out.

"You should have one.. Why do you have a suit at joes hou- wait why do you even have clothes at his house!?" Miya expressed his confusion. 

"Wait..." Miya exhaled slowly. "There's two beds in joes room.. You have clothes here.." The boy let out a gasp of realisation as he put two and two together.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about? Are you two _dating_ -!?" Miya pressed.

"Shut up Miya." Cherry stated sternly. "What colour does the suit have to be?"

Miya shrugged so cherry instinctivley pulled out a white suit. He throw it at the younger boy who struggled to catch a hold of it.

"Gonna be big on Langa but that will have to do."

_******* _

"Just go in there Langa." Miya pushed him forwards.

"Its just some tutoring, why do I have to wear a suit? One that's extremely big for me as well." Langa effortlessly protested before walking towards the entrance doors. 

"Table 18.. Near the window." He whispered to himself quietly as he made his way to the back of the coffee shop.

As he got nearer, he noticed a familiar face. "Reki?"

"Langa?" Reki tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"To tutor someone?" He said simply

"Same.. Was it Miya?" Reki questioned.

"Miya." Langa agreed.

"Oh god." Reki sighed. "He set us up I guess.. But suits in a coffee shop?" Reki laughed to himself and sat down on the chair behind him, Langa mirroring his actions and sitting opposite.

"Is this meant to be a date?" Langa stated bluntly. He didn't realise the full meaning behind his words until he watched reko fumble over his own.

"I- uhm.. Well-" Reki cleared his throat, trying to gather composure. "I mean.. If you want it to be?" He stated hesitantly.

"Okay then." The two sat in an comfortable silence for a few minutes: not really knowing how to carry the conversation while also letting the fact that it was an actual date sink in.

"Why are we acting awkward?" Langa asked straight up.

"Huh-? What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't we talking like we normally do. Just because its a date, nothing changes." Langa said.

"Well, it kind does change because there's feelings involved and-"

"Feelings?" Langa repeated

"Well yeah.. I mean if you go on a date with someone you have to like.. Have feelings for the person. That's the whole point of a date." Reki explained. 

"Oh.." Langa paused. "But you don't have feelings for me?"

Reki was taken off guard by that. "What? langa? Yes I- wait you like me too?"

"So you do like me? I always just assumed you didn't." The Canadian spoke. 

"Yes- langa of course I do, why wouldn't I?" 

"Good point.." Langa hummed. Silence filled the air between them once more.

"Can I hold your hand?" Langa asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Reki wasn't expecting that.

"Well I thought it would be okay to ask now since you like me too.. And I've wanted to for a while now." 

Without a word, reki placed his hand on the table. Langa intertwined their fingers carefully and rested them on the table.

"You hand fits perfectly in mine.. It feels nice." He mutters. 

"It does.." The red head smiles.

_******* _

Miya jumped up, throwing his hands into the air. "I did it! I did it! They are holding hands!" 

"Get down, they'll see you through the window!" Cherry tried grabbing Miyas hoodie but failed as the boy was bouncing too unpredictably. 

"Dont every call my ideas childish again." Miya exclaimed while cheering to himself.

Cherry sat back down next to Joe.

"I told you there was an 80% chance." He whispered to the pink haired boy. 

"I guess this one worked." Cherry shrugged. 

"Mhm." Joe hummed in agreement, kissing Cherry's cheek but quickly pulling away when he heard.

"So you _are_ dating!" 

Here comes trouble...


End file.
